metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes
is an enhanced port of the Nintendo GameCube game ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes released on the Wii as part of the New Play Control! series, which ports Nintendo GameCube games to the Wii with a upgraded control schemes. Both this game and Metroid Prime are part the New Play Control! series, which made the entire ''Metroid Prime'' series available on the Wii for Japan. New Additions While no major gameplay alterations have been made, the game has been slightly improved graphically, and the control scheme has been overhauled to be similar to the scheme of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, with Samus being controlled by the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Most of the controls remain the same as those in Corruption, except that the + or - button is used to change Beams. Here are some other changes that have been made: *The game now supports widescreen and includes the motion-controlled Spring Ball function from Corruption, which is activated when Morph Ball Bombs are acquired, as well as all of the customizable control options from that game. *Difficulty settings have been changed from Normal and Hard to Normal, Veteran and Hard (Hypermode in Metroid Prime Trilogy). The Normal Mode in this version is actually a new, much easier mode. *Bloom lighting effects have been added throughout the game. *The four lights on top of Samus´s HUD indicates the Wii Remote´s battery life. *When the Wii Remote aims at the edge of the screen, the HUD withdraws and shows a white circuitry pattern like the one in Corruption. *Extra content can be unlocked by collecting and spending Bonus Credits throughout the game. *The Screenshot tool from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption can be unlocked and used. *The main menu has been changed for the Wii, and features the same text boxes used in Corruption. The Demo video has been changed too. *Textures and shadows are sharper and clearer. *Doors open much faster. *When starting from a previous save, Logbook scans will be retained. *The Scan Visor's reticule is more reminiscent of Corruption. *Unlike Corruption, if Samus aims at the center of the screen and keeps the Wii Remote still, she will put her hand on the Arm Cannon. *Some Luminoth Lore locations have been changed. *The music played when acquiring the Energy Transfer Module or a Dark Temple Key has been changed. *When the Ingsmashers in the Hall of Combat Mastery awaken, the doors will lock until they are defeated. *A message will appear when picking up Samus' first Power Bomb refill. *When entering a Phazon-rich area inhabited by Dark Tallon Metroids, the Impact Crater theme from Metroid Prime will play. *The theme played during an Energy Controller restoration cutscene has been extended instead of simply looping. *Certain boss battles are easier to complete on Normal. On the other side, some bosses deal more damage on Veteran and Hard. Release The game was released on June 11, 2009 in Japan. The rest of the world instead received the Metroid Prime Trilogy. Gallery File:FamitsuNPCMP2E.PNG|Earliest images from Famitsu. File:Play-on-wii-metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-screenshots.jpg|Shooting Gallery File:Play-on-wii-metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-screenshots-2.jpg|Sidehopper Station Image464.png Image465.png Image466.png Image467.png Image468.png Image469.png Image470.png Image471.png Image472.png Image473.png File:JP Other M Guide 171.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' es:New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes ru:New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes Category:Wii Category:Prime Series Category:New Play Control!